Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Madness
by FanFicWriter248
Summary: Arthur Weasley simply begged me to show him muggle items, I couldn't deny him! Now I'm stuck showing him endless amounts of muggle items and how to use them, help! T Cause I'm paranoid. R&R!


**A/N: You may recognise this because I've written it before on my old account, but I lost it when I became inactive. One of my friends convinced me to start it up again so I'm re-writing Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Madness!**

 **P.S The computer Arthur bought is one of the old box computers, you know, the ones with the flat screen and then the box next to it? Look up 2010 computers on google and find one if you don't know!**

OoOoOoO

It was a beautiful day as Arthur Weasley, my father-in-law, beckoned me inside.

"Coming, Mr Weasley!" I called in excitement, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hermione dear, how many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Arthur, I'll accept nothing but it," he said, his weary yet jubilant voice ringing with finality. I knew why he was so excited; today, I would finally show him how to use the internet.

"Ok, are you ready Arthur?" I took a deep breath, preparing for a long day of explanations and laughing at his reactions. He grinned at me in what he obviously meant as a casual way, almost bored. He failed.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Arthur was practically bouncing off the walls by the time the pair entered the newly placed study. After the war the Weasley's were gifted 100,000 galleons each for the amount of effort they put in the war (and their emotional losses), making them, as a whole, one of the richest wizarding families in all of Britain. The first thing Arthur did with his money was buy a computer, much to the amusement of Hermione, since he had _no_ clue how to use it.

Mrs Weasley looked on as they stood in the latest addition to their repaired house, smiling softly, her eyes twinkling. This was obviously the happiest he had looked since the war ended; the war in which he lost one of his sons in.

"Ok, now first things first," I began as Arthur practically twitched in excitement, "Is to press the on switch." Arthur gasped and looked horrified, his eyes bulging.

"But… just _look_ at this set of buttons right here! There's so many, which do I press!" he exclaimed, already losing hope to learning about and using the internet.

I giggled, much to his surprise, as I explained, "That's the keyboard, Mr We- Arthur. You need to press this button on the box here to turn it on."

"Oh, thanks Hermione, dear," he said sweetly, though that didn't hide the very vibrant flush that had crept up his neck and leaked into his face. He pushed the button with extra enthusiasm and all of a sudden, the home screen appeared.

"Yeah!" They cried in sync, laughing as Mrs Weasley again came to see what was going on.

"Quiet, children! Harry's here with Teddy, who is currently asleep in the room next to you!" she scolded, but her smile showed she wasn't really mad, though I still felt slightly guilty at the thought of waking little Teddy Lupin.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," I apologised as Harry popped his head through the door. I grinned at seeing my best friend.

"Hey Mione," he grinned back before leaving the room, presumably to talk to Ron. Mrs Weasley followed him, asking if he had had lunch yet, making me and Mr Weasley chuckle.

"Ok, so what now?" he asked me happily, his excited mood returning once again.

"Now it's time to learn to use the cursor. Grab the mouse for me and move it around slightly," I instructed formally, and his gaze returned to me in confusion.

"Mouse? Why are we using animals to use a computer?" I sighed on the outside this time, but secretly, I thought this was one of the funniest things I had seen and wished we could get this on film. Then I was reminded that this wasn't the muggle world.

"No, this little round piece of plastic here," I smiled and pointed at it and understanding dawned on his face.

"Right, sorry Mione," he apologised and grabbed it eagerly, nearly knocking it off the desk, "Sorry!"

"Your right, ok. So now you have to move it along the desk… like, sliding it, along the desk, not lifting it!" I was nearly getting frustrated, but the look of utter concentration and devotion to this task was enough to bring me back.

"I got it!" He said 20 seconds later and he was right, he could now successfully move the mouse. "How do I access the internet now?"

"Move the mouse until it is on the little e here, this icon here…"

"This one?"

"Yeah, ok, now press this button on the mouse and - Good! You've just opened the internet!" I was so happy for my father-in-law. Google opened up and he marvelled at the colourful letters on the screen.

"This is… Magical! Wait, no it isn't. Anyway, this is astounding! What do I do now?" he asked, "You said I can look up anything I wanted?"

"That's right! You can look up anything and it will come up with something, unless it doesn't make sense to a logical point of view," I explained again, curious as to what he would look up. He cautiously put a finger to the keys and types 'A'. Then 'R'. Then 'T' and I knew what he was looking up. He was looking up himself.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea… I trailed off, but he kept going and pressed enter. I marvelled at how quick he was learning, I didn't even have to tell him to press that button to search. Suddenly, pictures of himself flooded the screen, as well as Wiki websites all about him and his family. I was in shock, how did this happen?

Ron and Harry walked in to see how things were going and with a peck to my cheek, Ron looked at the screen and was about as shocked as we were.

"Bloody Hell! How did this happen?" he asked in disbelief, but no one could answer. That was when Arthur gave a maniac chuckle and went to the search bar again.

"I guess if they know about me, they will know about you too!" he said and looked up…. NO!

"Stop!" Me and Ron yelled in sync as we watched Arthur google 'Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Fanart'. He opened images and I nearly fainted. There were pictures of us everywhere! Curled up by the fire, flying on broomsticks, snuggled up in one big Gryffindor scarf. Mrs Weasley walked in to see what was happening and did faint, causing us all to break out into laughter as Mr Weasley carried her out to the lounge.

"Well, I think it's time to explore the internet," Harry said, sitting into the chair with an evil glint in his eye.

"Let's go!" I cried enthusiastically as I dragged two chairs and sat next to him, ready to explore the internet.

 **A/N: I need inspiration! Send in ideas for what I could write about!**

 **Coming Soon: Calculator!**


End file.
